


Beneath the M a s k

by xDragonBloodx



Category: Persona 5
Genre: A Beta A Day Keeps The Mistakes Away, Akechi Goro Has A Palace, Akechi Goro Is A Wild Card, Akechi Goro has a velvet room, Akechi Goro has his own confidants, Gen, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Minor Ocs that are needed for plot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Revenge, Self-Harm, Written before p5r and does not take place during that game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 16:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDragonBloodx/pseuds/xDragonBloodx
Summary: All his life, he's put on a mask. He always became whatever anyone wanted him to be.But now...He gets to decide what he wants to be, and how he uses the power a God gifted him with.(Title changed)
Relationships: Akechi Goro & OC, I'm not sure if there even should be any relationships that are romantic, Phantom Thieves of Hearts & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, we'll see - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't plan on this being super long, but please note that there is a TRIGGER WARNING in this chapter for referenced child sexual abuse and child abuse in general. 
> 
> Published 12/3/2019

_ " _ _ Smile, Ro!”  _ His sister used to say. _ “If you smile, she won’t be sad. _

_ If you smile, she won’t hurt you. _ ” 

Akane would hold him when he was scared or sad. 

The nights their brother would come home smelling of alcohol and smoke, their mother screaming at him to do something with his life.

The nights mom didn’t come home until the next day.

The days after school when he came home bleeding, and the days his sister cared enough to pick him up.

After their mom got angry, or their brother wasn’t himself. 

Until it became too much for her, and she was gone.

He was alone.

With  _ them. _

_ ‘Why did she leave me?’ _ The Young Prince cried. Even at a young age, he knew his house wasn’t normal.

He would see other kids with their parents. See them playing. Goro never felt like playing.

He grew distant and became little more than a decoration to his family. 

Something to break when someone got angry.

_ “Momma, don’t cry…” _

But his memories faded as he became more alone, and worse ones replaced what his childhood had become.

Stripped of his  innocence , he grew bitter. Blocked memories sweetened the memories of his life in that run-down little apartment he used to know so well, and he sought vengeance. 

For the pain, the humiliation, the starvation and neglect, the violation of his body, the gaslighting, the drugging…

Eventually, one day, he awoke to red wallpaper. In a dressingroom he had never seen before.

And he saw a man with a long nose, and a girl with a butterfly mask, wearing a blue dress with golden buttons to match her eyes. 

They spoke about ruin, and the masses being blind.

He woke up falling asleep again. He paid to mind to the odd dream.

Not until he found himself in yet another odd place. Everyone had disappeared, leaving the train station empty. 

And then he saw a man. He looked like one of his caretakers, but his eyes here gold - just like the girls’.

Goro didn’t know why he suddenly felt afraid - he didn’t remember this man doing anything bad to him. His brain didn’t let him. But that fear soon turned to anger, and a deep laugh echoed inside his head.

‘ _ Are you really going to let him walk all over you again?’  _ The voice had asked. And again? He didn’t - but suddenly he did. He remembered him on top of him, in the dark, and Goro was on his back, head foggy and body numb. The teen fell to his knees, unable to breathe as the stress of a memory appearing overwhelmed him. 

_ ‘Will you allow him to have his way with you? This perverted creature?’ _

No. Goro was so tired of being used.

_ ‘Then show me.’  _ And Goro suddenly found those golden eyes inches away from his own, his hands on his waist - and through the fear he became livid. How dare he.

How dare this sick, twisted pervert do this? To how many children? How many times? He acted like this was nothing.

Goro bit a piece of the man’s arm off, his distorted scream echoing in the red room they were in. 

‘ _ Good…’  _ The voice praised. ‘ _ We can finally proceed. I am thou,’  _ At that, Goro’s head felt like it split open. His body felt hot and numb. He clutched his head, pulled his hair out and clenched his jaw. 

‘ _ Thou art I. Thou hast remembered how cruel the world truly is.’ _

Gods, Goro was writhing on the ground, drooling from pain. The man with golden eyes was too confused and afraid to do anything, he just stood there watching the scene unfold. 

‘ _ Thou, who hast cast aside yourself to become anything to please those around you. Let us use that ability for our own gain!’  _ Yes. The voice was the best thing he could focus on.

‘ _ Put on the mask of charisma, and let us destroy those who have wronged us!’ _

And there was glass around his eyes - black and sharp. It hurt. It burned and he needed it off  _ now -  _ so he pulled. Almost. And harder and yes it hurt, but he knew the pain would end if he was just able to rip the visor  _ off _ . 

Blood ran from his scalp to his neck when he was able to tear it off his face, along with some skin. 

Red fire engulfed him, the sound of chains rattling in his ears as he got off of the floor, staring the man down in a black and blue leather suit. 

_ ‘I am Loki, your true self. Let us manipulate the situation, and destroy this pathetic creature once and for all. Use me to end him.’  _ Loki encouraged. 

Goro listened and touched the visor on his helmet, and bursting into red flames it disappeared, bringing forth Loki behind him with chains. Goro couldn’t stop laughing when he saw the look on the man’s face. He was horrified. Good. He should be. 

Goro lost himself as he beat the pervert into the ground with his newfound inner-self. He didn’t stop until the man turned to ash and ink beneath his clawed gloves. 

…

Later, he awoke to red wallpaper again and was given the key to his dressing room. 

He found who his father was. A highly respected politician and Goro saw his own eyes in the man. This was the man who killed his mother. The reason she was sad all the time. 

And that was the day Akechi Goro vowed to destroy this man, just as Loki had suggested.


	2. XVII Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day, he met a girl in a blue dress and heels, not much younger than him. Her platinum hair was pulled back in a bun, her yellow eyes stood out against her pale skin and silver butterfly mask, made of wire.  
She wore black gloves and stockings, which helped her look even more elegant.   
She looked at him with a slight smile and said, "Welcome, Trickster. I am Agatha, your Attendant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay hi - so this chapter wasnt actually beta read, so I'm sorry if theres a few mistakes~!   
and yes. Agatha is an oc, but she's needed.  
Also, in this fic, Goro has his own Confidants, so keep that in mind.
> 
> Published 12/6/19

Hitman a hitman - who did he think he was? Asking a teenager to kill people for him. 

Disgusting - he was disgusting. 

Goro couldn’t believe he was related to such a man. 

Despite his feeling, however, he smiled. A pleasant smile that cameras would die for. “Yes. I wish to work for you, Shido-san.”  _ And kill you once you achieve your goals. _

However, his father had also planned on making him a detective - how he could do that Goro had no clue. But the next thing he knew he was doing paperwork while learning how to act like a detective, along with school and murder. 

_ Must be a test. _ He thought. But it wasn’t. 

Years passed, and his power grew. He’d killed too many people for him to count, and after a while, he stopped feeling bad about it. 

But every once and a while, there was someone who made him regret taking up this job. 

One was Isshiki Wakaba. She had helped him with the Metaverse, and she was always kind. 

But he repaid her kindness in blood.

Well - with led. 

But as the years passed, his guilt and anger grew, and twisted - as did his collection of masks in his room, even if it wasn’t as impressive. He was constantly stressed, and he could never find time to eat anymore - which just made the camera request him more. 

The day his grades came back, and he saw a 98% in math he was livid. None of his classmates saw that under his perfect smile, however. All of them too occupied with ‘how  _ well’ _ he did. But that was wrong, because he used to get a consistent 100% in all his grades. 

Later that night, he punched the wall until he couldn’t feel his hand anymore. But he didn’t care. Good. Goro deserved to bleed for that. 

He might as well wear his gloves during the summer, as well. But he didn’t want anything bad to happen to them - they were his mothers, after all. 

One day, Goro had asked Igor why he gave him his gift. The being chuckled and only replied with a “You shall see soon enough, Trickster,” 

And whenever he asked Agatha, all she’d say was: “The show has not yet started, Trickster. The curtains will rise soon enough.”

He hated that. He hated how cryptic they were but knew he wouldn’t be able to get his far without their help, so he didn’t call them out on it. 

But now he had a new threat on his hands. 

In Madarame’s Palace, he saw them. One in black, one in red, another with a kitsune mask, a skull mask and a monstrous cat. 

_ Ah _ , Goro thought,  _ these are the so called ‘Phantom Thieves.’ _ If he remembered correctly, they had ‘stolen’ Kamoshida’s heart. But how can someone do that?

After all, Goro had been traversing the Metaverse since he was fourteen, and he had never managed to figure out how to do anything other than kill a Shadow. 

He saw them fight a multi-piece of art he became. And heard them speak of a Treasure. But he had to leave before they could finish the job. Madarame was talking about him, after all.

…

He saw them again in Kanashiero’s Bank. And this was getting serious. They had another member, and her Persona was a bike. Maybe Goro should make one like that?

He left them to change his Heart. That man had no names, after all. 

Nijima was driving herself crazy trying to find them. Shido wanted them dead. But Goro convinced him to set them up instead. This way, Goro might be able to find out how they do it. 

But that didn’t stop Shido from wanting him to kill their leader. Oh no. And to add to that, he wanted him killed  _ in the police station _ ,  _ in the real world. _ How hard could that be? 

Dad of the fucking year. 

♥

“You seem stressed,” Agatha said upon his entrance into his room. Her cold golden eyes seemed to see right through him. 

“I am.” Sitting down on the bloodred luxury chair next to her, he took off his helmet and mask. Looking around, he noticed Igor was nowhere to be seen. “Where is your master?” 

Hanging up his helmet, she didn’t even turn to look at him when she responded. “It is none of your concern, Trickster.” She turned back to him. “To what do I owe the visit?” She smiled. 

“I am in need of a new Mask. You see, I’m joining the Phantom Thieves momentarily - I’m sure you’ve heard of them?” 

She nodded, smile faded. “I have.” 

“Then you know why I must capture them. They are also Metaverse and Persona users - all of them. However, they have heard Shadows talk about me as ‘The Black Mask,’ and they will surely know I’m the one they’re talking about once they see my costume.” He smiled his perfect smile. Agatha gave a joyous one.

“It has been quite a while since you have wished for a costume change, Trickster. I would be glad to help!” She walked over to the mannequin. “Do you have anything in mind?”

After a moment of thinking, Goro responded, “Robin Hood. He would make a perfect fit with what the Phantom Thieves are doing, no?” He closed his eyes, smile still ever-present. 

“Yes, he would. A true hero to the people.” Agatha made her way to the fabric. “Since you have stated they know of your costume, I think it would be best if there was no black whatsoever.” 

“White then,” he chuckled. 

“All of it?”

“Why not?”

Agatha shook her head. “There must be at least one other color present. Red, perhaps.” She took bloodred fabric from the shelf, and gold buttons, thread, and ropes. She turned back to him. “And your mask. How do you wish it to look? Red or gold?”

Although gold was tempting, he chose red. “Masquerade, as well. Their leader has a birdlike masquerade mask.” Agatha chuckled. Goro looked at the empty spot where Igor sits. “And give it a long nose.”

His attendant looked back towards him. “Hm? May I ask why?”

“No.”

Agatha looked disappointed. “Very well.” 

After a short while, Agatha was done with the sewing machine and presented him with his new outfit. The Mask reminded him more of Pinocchio than Igor, however. But other than that it looked pretty cool. Extremely different from his first outfit. Goro walked up to the mannequin and took the Mask off, setting it on his face his existing costume burned away in a show of red and black flame, the only evidence left it existed was the visor on the wall.

_ 'I am thou, _

A deep masculine voice began in his head, but it was not accompanied by the pain he had felt with Loki. 

_ Thou art I. Thou hast seen true Justice and will follow thy heart. _

_ I am Robin Hood, a Hero to the people and Thief to the rich. _

_ I look forward to working with you, Trickster. ' _

** _The Star XVII Rank Up!_ **

** _Rank 7!_ **

Goro smiled. “Thank you, Agatha! You never fail to do amazing work.”

The Attendant gave a small smile, closing her eyes and curtsying. “It is my pleasure, Trickster. I hope to see you again, soon.” She looked back at him, “Please, remember that you may use this place at any time. All you need to do is use your key.”

He nodded, “I will. Thank you again.” Agatha walked ahead of him, opening the door and wishing him well as he headed to the Real World once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know what you think! He's known Agatha and Igor since he was young, so of course his ranks with them would be higher.   
Also, Goro will not be hanging out with Hifumi. And his Velvet Room is a dressing room, which are for stars so like xD
> 
> And yes, Goro will have more Personas than just Loki and Robin Hood, and I'm looking forward to making different outfits for all of them! :D


	3. Candidate Found (Candidate Eliminated)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira is worried about the plan, so he messes with the Nav.  
Meanwhile, Goro is finding it hard to keep up so many acts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published 12/10/2019

♥

It was another long night. Akira couldn’t sleep. He kept worrying about what may happen to him. If the plan would fail, what would happen to his teammates? Would they be killed, too?

They needed to succeed. His friends needed him to. 

But that didn’t mean it stopped the anxiety burning in his throat. 

Akira turned to his side, seeing that his oh so not feline companion was fast asleep, curled up on his pillow.    
Carefully, he pulled out his phone, opened the app, and muttered into the microphone.

He knew it was impossible - Akechi had a Persona, after all. Morgana had already stated that a Persona user couldn’t also bare a Shadow, as the Shadow became a Persona. But he had a feeling, and his gut wasn’t wrong often.

“...Akechi Goro.”

**Searching…**

**Searching…**

** _Candidate Found._ **

Akira closed his eyes and let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. He rested his head back on his pillow and pondered how it was possible. It shouldn’t be. But it was.  _ I should tell the group as soon as possible. _

He looked back at his phone again and opened up the second chat, the one without Akechi.

** < Jokester **

_ Sent: 3:09 _

**｜** Meeting at Leblanc tomorrow. **｜**

He turned off his phone screen and plugged it in, drifting off to a dreamless sleep as the sun arose. 

♥

Goro couldn’t sleep. Not yet. Not even though his body was burning from exhausted muscles, not even though he was a second from passing out. 

He couldn’t go ‘home’ even though he wanted to. If he did, he’d be punished. He didn’t want to be seen as weak - he didn’t want to allow Shido to see him that way. 

He had to succeed - for himself and him alone. Not because Shido wished it of him.

With led heavy legs and air-light arms, he dragged himself to a safe room, panting as he completely collapsed onto the shifting floor. Goro wanted to badly to take his helmet off but was unable to. After a few moments of letting himself rest, he dug in his pocket for some healing items. Devil Fruit, Devil Fruit, Devil Fruit… And that healed his wounds, but he had run out of coffee, and he needed energy to cast Berserk. “Damn it…” He was so exhausted he could cry. He could honest to Gods cry in someone’s Palace because of how utterly horrible he felt and knowing he had to keep going. 

So he did.

And none of his Personae commented. 

  
  


♥

Akira awoke to his phone going off. 

  
  


**Queen >** **   
** _ Sent: 6:23 _

**｜** Oh? Why so sudden? **｜** ** _?_ **

**Beauty >**

_ Sent: 7:18 _

**｜** Are you sure Akechi-kun will not notice we’re having a meeting without him? **｜** ** _?_ **

**Hot AF (as fire duh) >**

_ Sent: 7:37 _

**｜** And why’d you wait until 3 to send it?? **｜** ** _??_ **

** ｜** I’ll be there though! **｜** ** _!_ **

** ｜** Wait what time? I have a shoot today **｜**

**Van Gogh >**

_ Sent: 7:53 _

**｜** Although I am weary of Akechi finding us, I trust your judgment and will arrive to the meeting. **｜**

Akira yawned and typed a reply.

  
  


**< Jokester**

_ Sent: 8:00 _

** ｜** I found something that requires immediate attention. ** ｜**

**｜** I didn’t find out until last night. **｜ **

**｜** Lets say meeting at 16 o’clock? **｜ **

**Queen >**

_ Sent: 8:00 _

**｜** That sounds serious. Alright, 16 it is. **｜**

**Alibaba >**

_ Sent: 8:03 _

**｜** Rodger! **｜** ** _!_ **

**Hot AF (as fire duh) >**

_ Sent: 8:04 _

**｜** Works for me! See you then! **｜** ** _!_ **

** ｜** (lol I had to look up what that was in 12ampm time (‘:) **｜**

**Beauty >**

_ Sent: 8:04 _

**｜** I will be able to arrive!  **｜** ** _!_ **

Akira sighed, shifting out of bed and waking Morgana. “Hm?” The non-cat moaned. 

Akira muttered a “ _ Meeting at 16 _ ,” and fumbled downstairs.

  
  


♥

  
  


Goro tripped up the stairs, hissing curses under his breath as his lungs burned and legs numbed, the spotlight growing ever brighter. 

He felt the Shadow kick him in the back, hearing and feeling something  _ pop _ horribly wrong. He let out a yell as he crashed into the ground. As the Shadow shifted he switched out his Mask - almost matching how the Shadow had changed as well. 

From black and red glass to black cloth, white embroidered whiskers from nose to cheek on the burglar mask. Blue and charcoal leathers turning to gray and black, helmet turning into a large hood, red thread visible on the rim, and torn cape growing longer, turning into a cloak. His black leather belt turned red, and grew bags.

Claws turned to fingers as the gloves burned and became fingerless. 

His transformation was enough of a shock to let Goro get the first move. He quickly got a Bead from his utility belt and crushed it. He instantly felt fully well again - his spine no longer throbbing. 

The Shadow hit hard - would have, if it had used Physical. Reynard had Magic Mirror; so that one attack caused the Shadow to hit itself hard enough for it to go down and turn to tar. 

Goro let out a shaky breath and allowed himself a moment to calm down before dashing to the nearest Safe Room, his heeled dress shoes clacking loudly on the Palace floor. 

  
  


♥

  
  


Akira heard the bell chime, signaling someone’s arrival. He heard Ann’s heeled shoes clank loudly on the old wood floor. He greeted her. “Hellooo~!” She chirped, sitting down in one of the booths.

“How was the shoot?” He asked while prepping her drink.

She sighed. “Fine. Mika wasn’t that much of a pain, so that’s something.” Akira smiled at her.

Soon thereafter, the rest of the team arrived. 

“Alright, Akira.” Makoto started, “You called forth this meeting, and from the message you sent earlier, it sounded serious.”

The leader nodded, “It is.” He served Ryuji his soda before sitting down as well. 

“So what’s the tea?”

“Tea?” Muttered Yusuke, to which Ann explained gossip. “Ah, I see. Carry on.”

Akira nodded, taking out his phone. “Morgana,” The cat peeked up at him from Haru’s arms. “What did you say about Personae and Shadows again?”

“Oh. Why?” Morgana’s inhuman blue eyes looked up at him, curious.

“Just remind me.”

“Well,” He started, “A Persona is your Shadow. Like with what we saw with Futaba, if someone gets their Persona, it’s impossible to form a Shadow or Palace or anything like that.”

Akira played with his phone a bit, not looking up when he asked: “Well, do you know for sure?”

“I… Well yeah! It would make sense! We saw Futaba’s turn into Necronomicon!” He sat up.

Makoto shifted, setting down her coffee. “Why are you bringing this up?”

“Because this just doesn’t make sense…” He muttered. 

Ryuji drank the rest of his soda, burping before asking, “What doesn’t?”

“Ew, Ryuji!” Ann hit him with faux anger and the blond laughed, muttering a ‘sorry’ as he crushed the can. 

Makoto sighed. So did their leader. “Guys… Focus.”

“Right, sorry, sorry.” 

“Anyway,” Futaba started again, “What doesn’t make sense, ‘Kira?”   
  


Their leader took a moment before explaining. “... I wasn’t able to sleep last night. So I messed around with the Nav.”

All of the members looked alert. “And..?” Yusuke began.

“Well, as it turns out, Persona users  _ can _ have a Palace.” 

“WHAT!?” Morgana leaped onto the table. “But that’s impossible!”

“Wait… Who has the Palace, Aki-chan?” Haru asked. 

Akira leaned against the booth. “Akechi. That’s part of the reason he isn’t here.” 

“Akechi? For real? I mean -” Ryuji started, “We all know he’s effed up, but to have a Palace?”

“I-I don’t even know how this is possible!” Morgana hissed, eyes wide. “H-How?!” 

“Is it possible his heart was so corrupt that it split in two?” Yusuke pondered under his breath. 

Makoto spoke up, “It would make sense though, seeing as he’s willing to kill on command, and befriended Akira with the intent to kill and betray him.” 

“Wait,” His little sister spoke, “Did you call this meeting just to tell us that? Or was there something else?”

Akira knew they’d ask, he just wondered when. “There is. I want to change his Heart.” 

All but a few of his friends were surprised by his answer. “Wait! Now? And without him knowing? But we’re still doing Nijima’s Palace!” Ann said, almost spilling her coffee. “How are we supposed to manage that?”

“Y-Yeah, we’re like, halfway through! That would take forever!”

Akira looked down, not wanting to admit to doubting the plan. 

“... You’re worried the plan will fail, aren’t you?” All eyes went back on Makoto, then Akira, who nodded. 

“I am.” He took a moment. “I don’t know what they’re gonna do to get me to talk… And I’m worried that, well… Something might happen. Hell, they might take my phone away, and then we’d have no chance to save me…”

The cafe was silent.

“How did we not think of that..?” Yusuke realized. 

“W-well… If it means we might be able to save you… T-then I wanna change his Heart, too!” Futaba declared. 

“...Akira… I’m sorry we put that on you… If it were me, I’d - I’d be terrified…” Ann said, eyes downcast. “I’m in.”

“I’m in.”

“Very well, I shall follow you wherever you may lead.”

“Yeah, I’m in, dude! Let’s change this bastard’s Heart!”

“Haru, would you be willing to?” 

She nodded, solemn fire in her eyes. “Yes. He killed my father. Changing his Heart would mean he could confess, or at the very least regret what he’s done. I will do it.”

The Phantom Thieves had acquired a new target, as they were making their way through a Palace already. They knew it would be hard, juggling two Palaces with such a short time span, but they were ready.

  
  


♥

Finally, Goro had met his newest target’s Shadow. Her yellow eyes wide. “ **Wh-Who are you?** ” 

Goro didn’t answer, he didn’t have the energy to. Instead, he put on Loki’s mask, and as the red and black flames engulfed him the Shadow screamed. “ **No-No, please! Get away from me!** ”

Goro raised a hand to his mask, muttering: “Loki,” The visor disappeared, a chaotically stripped figure now behind him. “Beserk.” The spell cast and Goro was drained. He started to leave as he heard the Shadow screaming and laughing. He needed to get out of there before she attacked him. 

Goro was done with his newest target. But he’d just have another one tomorrow. He had to juggle school, and work, and  _ this _ as well as have the time to get through Sae-san’s Palace. 

He didn’t have time. But he had to do it. Alone. 

He had the work of ten people but he had to manage it all by himself - like playing a play alone, changing costumes every two minutes. 

And he wasn’t sure if he could do it. But he had to.

And he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Thank you for reading! We're going to get to the Palace soon enough~!  
Since Loki is the God of tricks, I always had a theory that Akechi made Robin Hood, and yeah, we saw that last chapter, but he has more Personae o'w'o Reynard is a fox and is also considered a Trickster!!
> 
> Akechi stats:
> 
> Guts: Lionheaded (Max)  
Knowledge: Erudite (Max)  
Proficiency: Transcendent (Max)  
Charm: Debonair (Max)  
Kindness: Considerate (Rank 3)
> 
> Confidants: 
> 
> Igor: The Tower (Rank 9)  
Agatha: The Star (Rank 7)  
Shido: The Devil (Rank 6)  
Sae: Judgment (Rank 6)  
Kurusu: The Fool (Rank 5)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope to get another chapter out soon! :)  
Let me know what you think! Your comments mean The World XXI to me!


End file.
